Double Curse
by Lea Akoma
Summary: What if Allen isn't only a boy but also a girl. Yullen may be yaoi or not depends on your request... rating my change..;3
1. Chapter 1

**Double Curse**

**A/N: **_Well I just thought of this after reading a manga titled Nephilim (HANAMAKI Anna). It is a story about a race called nephilim that changes their gender at night (it's their true form) and I think the story is cute. The nephilim's race are rare, in the story and they had a tribal law that states: Who ever saw a nephilim's true form, that's not a nephilim, must die by the hands of the nephilim that was seen in order to retrieve the piece of their soul that was taken by the person who saw him/her, if not, death will collect them through their curse. The main charater of the story is a womanizer- general-prince from a mistress and an innocent nephilim (Abel) that tries to kill the prince-general (Guyfeis) but always fail. And he is the strongest general in the kingdom called War Demon._

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own D-Grey Man and Nephilim (HANAMAKI Anna)_

**Summary: **Allen having two curses than one his eye and becoming a guy at day and a girl at night. Trying to hide his true form from everyone will he succeed or someone will find out. With a protective Cross and everybody trying to lay their hands on him, will he survive the crazy circus of his/her life?

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

In the middle of the morning a young teen is climbing the high cliff in order to reach the Black Order Base. It is an organization run by the Vatican to eliminate both the Akuma and its creator the Millennium Earl with the NOAH. Reaching for a protruding rock the boy almost fell when it broke off the cliff. Quickly, he grabbed onto the earth in order to not fall, huffing and panting to catch his breath that escaped his laughs. "That was close, right Tim?!" he mutters to the golden ball with wings, situated at his shoulder near his neck.Taking a long breath in he continue to climb while cursing and hexing his master. "_Stupid Cross, suddenly knocking me unconscious and throwing me out in the middle of nowhere, with no money and a single instruction to go to the order without telling the location". _After hours of climbing he finally reached the top of the cliff, panting he laid dawn on the dirt away from the edge of the cliff, the lasting that he needs is to accidentally fall off it.

Unbeknownst to his he is being watched from the inside of a certain building….

The whole order was peaceful as people mind their own business for the night….until….

RINGGGGGRINGGG!...

A loud deep alert was heard as screens showed footage of a young man climbing a cliff. Suddenly the whole science division was alert and running to the screen in the control room (A/N: I don't know what they call the room where they saw Allen climbing XD) a man with a white beret and glasses started to order the man in charge of the controls…

"Hurry, zoom in that footage!" he said pointing to a screen to the right side. The man nodded before doing it. It showed a man climbing the cliff to reach the top.

"Is it an Akuma nii-san?" asked a girl with pigtails and deep green hair.

"I don't know Lenalee,…" said the man with a beret and glasses, his face holding a frown "…let's just see what the gate keeper will say then, if he turns out to be an Akuma then let's send Kanda to take care of it." He continued. 

"Ok… nii-san…."

And thus they silently watched as the boy made his way to the top.

After resting the young boy stood up and looked at his surroundings. Turning he saw a building and approach it.

"Hello?! Is anybody there?! I'm Allen Walker an accommodator! " shouted the white haired teen. Suddenly the gate's face design talked

"Oh! Please go and stand at the X on floor in order for you to be scanned." said the voice.

And so he did that but then the scanner suddenly shouted

"akuma! Akuma! Akuma!..."

Allen panicked at being called an Akuma, and then suddenly a man with long hair attacked him the moment the gate opened slightly. He dodge every attack thrown to him but had a cut on his arm when he blocked an attack.

"No! Wait my master should have sent a message of me coming here!" shouted Allen as he dodge some attack sent to him.

"…"

"Who's your master?" asked Kamui.

"Marian Cross!" answered a panting Allen.

"Nii-san is that true?" asked Lenalee.

"Now that you mention it…I do remember having received a letter from him…" answered Kamui.

"…well what are you waiting for go and look for it!" shouted Reever hurrying to look for it also.

After a while Reever came back looking very pale and hurrying to the microphone.

"Kanda! Kanda! Stop that at once! " shouted Reever.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking like you seen a ghost?" Lenalee asked.

Reever handed her the letter and read aloud.

_**Idiot Chief,**_

_** I'm going to send you my idiot apprentice his name is Allen Walker his 15 years old and a parasitic innocence. Make sure nothing bad happens to him while his there except for some wound and broken bones from fighting Akomas and make sure you don't use him as guinea pig because if you do…then you better hide somewhere out of my reach because I'll make you regret it… One more thing if these words reach him I'll fed you to sharks in the pacific…**_

_**Marian Cross**_

"…"

"Never knew Cross can be like this towards his apprentice…. " said Johnny

"How cute and sweet! His secretly protecting his apprentice!" giggled Lenalee.

"Hmmm…."responded Kamui "_I don't know somehow I find this suspicious…. I mean this is cross….. he only likes beer and women…. _" thought Kamui as Lenalee left to retrieve the new exorcist.

After meeting with the rest of the people at the order that day, Allen excused himself to go to his room with the excuse of take a shower before dinner, it was already afternoon almost sun set. He went in to his room and locked the door, and then he proceeded to take a shower. Getting out of the shower and covering his lower haft with a towel he went out of the bathroom to his bed room. Then drying his hair, looking out the window he noticed the sun already almost hiding.

"_Looks like it's already time…. _"

And with last ray of sun disappearing, Allen's heir suddenly started to grow longer until it reached the back of his knee and his body change into a curvy body of a woman and his face becomes more feminine and innocent like of a angel. All in all Allen looked like an angel with her celestial like beauty and the mark on her only added to her beauty, a beauty that's not allowed to be touch by anybody but her chosen one. Suddenly Tim came out of the sleeve on his discarded clothes.

"Tim! There you are can you help get dressed?" asked Allen to her golden friend.

Tim nodded his body and proceeded to take the bandage off the bed where Allen had laid out everything that he need. After getting change and putting on her wig, effectively concealing her long hair and concealing her curvy figure, she preceded to the cafeteria for dinner with Tim right behind her the only one who knew the truth in her new home….

**A/N:** What do you think please review if you like it then I'm going to continue this because I can't continue my other story Legend of the Sun knight: Forgotten kingdom… because I can't decide what to do about it I have so many ideas that it went all scattered and just went crap….


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Curse**

**A/N: **Ok I'm going to say this now but I don't know much about D-GM because I dint see all of its episode because I go to school and I'm too lazy to read the manga series so ecuse me if the happening are jumbled up or totally wrong I only know few about the story. So Sorry. :

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own D-Grey Man_

**Summary: **Allen having two curses than one his eye and becoming a guy at day and a girl at night. Trying to hide his true form from everyone will he succeed or someone will find out. With a protective Cross and everybody trying to lay their hands on him, will he survive the crazy circus of his/her life?

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Ghost? **

After the encounter with the moody samurai and the dubbed moyashi everything went well. And Allen's little secret remained a secret. It's already been two day then and Allen had been nervous; he isn't used to not have his master at night with her (even though she didn't know that his Master was with her, following her secretly, thus the feeling of security). Not after what happened to her when she went out to work to get his master money to pay his debt even though he said he'll do it himself and so she don't need to bother about it. Though at morning his master would order him to do many things and of course training by looking for akumas to lead outside the town in order to destroy it; he asked his master why won't he teach him directly once, he answered him with: "it's best to learn on your own because you won't be dependent on me and you can create and learn your own strategy and innocence" and indeed he became more powerful. Well anyway she was minding her own business when some group of guys suddenly came up to her and knocked her out, by that time Tim , who was following her always in secret, already sent his master a SOS video to his receiver that was directly connected to him. Immediately Cross went and saved her; then secretly developed a daughter complex.

Nothing interesting happened in the Black Order except the usual banter between the baka usagi, moody samurai and the moyashi that is until now….

It was in the middle of the night and Allen couldn't sleep, she was restless, and she didn't know why. So she gave up sleeping. After a while she decided to get some warm milk in hopes that it will help her sleep. Getting out of bed, she forgot that she was garbed only in a long sleeved polo shirt that went only up to above mid thigh (that she uses as a pajama because his Master gave it to her) and a very short- short that barely hidden by her shirt, and went out bare feet to the kitchen.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

I was at the training room training with my mugen, as I'm not as forgiving to anybody even myself. _"Damn Usagi and his supposed fast brain. Why does he not see that the moyashi is wering a fake smile, I can very well see that his trying to hide something and do not trust us and seemed so sad….. And he seemed to change at night I don't know he just seemed different like….. He seemed to glow and….. Beautiful…."_ I suddenly stop in my movements a flustered and dumfounded expression sticking to my facial expression _"wait! What! I do not swing that way! Sure I don't find any girl attractive but I certainly do not find any guy attractive…" _irritated and scared about my thoughts, my movements became strong and more violent and frantic like trying to kill someone and turn him into mince meat. "Damn moyashi…. And his girly features….." Suddenly I hear someone screaming._ "Looks like interesting and I'll gain a something to kill….heh….. stupid intruder coming here while I'm not on a mission."_ With a maniacal bloodthirsty smirk on my face I proceeded to the direction of the scream. _"It's time for me to play…"_

* * *

**Allen POV**

I was walking to the direction of the cafeteria or should I say gliding, you see aside from my arm becoming a metal claw I discovered that I have a special ability to other that. One of them being able to glide, it enable for me to float but it has a catch, I can only do this in short periods of time and the height that I can cover depends greatly in the strength of my jump and I also need to touch the ground every now and then. So I was gliding down the direction of the cafeteria or so I think when suddenly a door opened a few doors behind me. Then out came Johnny from the door holding a tray with empty mugs. I was about to whirl around him completely when I remembered an important fact. I dint have my male form. So stop mid whirl, my face holding an annoyed glare that was not meant for him, cursing myself for being careless idiot. Then it happened, Johnny firkin shouted with fright. IT was firkin loud then he fell on his butt. Ok let me explain the reason for it. Imagine a girl floating with a fierce glair on her face, in all white and hair in disarray and some of it stock in her mouth, then it was in the middle of the night coupled with sleep deprived mind. And what do we have… Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right the result is a vengeful spirit. And I was shock still to my spot until I heard the other people still awake scrabbling to the doors to see what happened that's when I finally woke up to sprint away or should I say glide away.

* * *

** Reever POV**

I just sent Johnny to get more coffee for everyone when we heard him scream, because of the start that the scream gave me all of the paper that I was carrying was accidentally scattered to the floor. Hurrying to the door and completely disregarding the papers everybody went to see what was happening.

"What's wrong Johnny?"I Reever after reaching the shaking Johnny.

"A-A… A….. ghost!" stammered Johnny while pointing in past me.

Everyone turned to the direction he pointed and there they saw a floating figure of a woman with ling white hair then it disappeared to the corridor. Everyone became pale and then deciding that it is better to not for everyone to retire for the night best not to upset it and be on the receiving end of its wrath. After the dismissal everyone ran to their room in a flash.

* * *

After running away from the scene Allen quickly went to her room making sure no one's on site. She entered making a mental note not to go out at night even if she is hungry or maybe make sure that she done on first her male appearance then crushing into her bed forgetting to lock the door and falling to deep sleep instantly. Unknown to her there was someone watching her from the shadows of the hall. After waiting half an hour in the shadows the person stealthily came to her door and proceeded inside…

* * *

A/N: I take back my about not continuing my other story… Who do you think is the one who entered moyashi's room? Any guist?...: 3 until next time .~s


End file.
